


Hopgiva.

by queenofmne



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Kiss, Happy Ending, Hurt Bellamy, I Love You, OTP Feels, POV Clarke, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:51:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6616453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofmne/pseuds/queenofmne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You honor the dead by loving the living.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hopgiva.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Bellarke fic and it makes me really sad that it had to be with them both hurting like this, but a girl can only hope for a better future. As for the title, I have noticed that there is no word for superhero in trigedasleng so I thought 'hopgiva' was a perfect match (hope + giver) because in my opinion a superhero isn't someone with great powers or anything like that, but the one person who always gives hope to others. So, enjoy ♥

“Will it ever stop?” Bellamy whispered weakly.

 

I was surprised at first by his voice. We have been sitting in silence for more than five hours looking out for any kind of danger beyond the Arkadia’s walls. These days everyone was acting more carefree than usual, enjoying the afterfglow of a won battle. Bellamy and I, however, weren’t quite able to let go of the tragic events leading up to peace. Thus, the ongoing shifts and never ending alertness.

 

Once ALIE was erased from the world and Luna became the heda of the coalition, our people were finally free to live as true grounders. I can’t say that this didn’t make it easier for me, even breathing wasn’t as hard as before. Still, the weight of all the deaths was on my shoulders and it were my eyes that burned from all the tears I kept holding in.

 

Looking up at Bellamy, his face bloody, but pale underneath and his eyes haunted, just like mine, I saw an exact reflection of myself. Reminded that I wasn’t the only monster in this place didn’t make me feel better at all. Instead, my heart was aching for this young man beside me, always acting tough on the outside, but the best person I know at heart.

 

“Will it?” he urged to know, his voice full of regret and sorrow.

 

“I don’t know. Patience is the only hope I’m holding now.” I answered honestly, even though it was clearly going to hurt.

 

“I’m really losing it Clarke. I don’t know what to do.” he admitted painfully.

 

“A brave woman once told me: You honor the dead by loving the living.”

 

He looked at me with understanding, the sting of loss still present, but now mixed with some bitter kind of comfort. My empty hand was now warm with his touch. His hand was barely there, hesitant and scared, but the act was full of hidden feelings, almost completely burried after the tragedy of Mount Weather.

 

“Who do you love?” his voice was strained and careful, as if frightened by my answer. 

 

I was prolonging this conversation for a very long time. It has never been the right moment or the right place, but after everything the two of us have been through together, the least he deserved was to know the truth. Even if that brought possible tension and one more broken heart to put back together. 

 

“You.” I said simply, barely managing to find what was left of my used up courage.

 

He let out a breath of relief, as if his heart had stopped for these few seconds I was contemplating. He turned to me with a pained smile and an unfamiliar expression, a kind that I have never seen on him before. Not when he was looking at his sister, nor when he was proud of his people. His eyes were shining like the Sun came out of all those clouds that were suffocating him for a long time and with his burning gaze I felt loved like never before.

 

“I cannot possibly explain with words how much I hate myself for ever hurting you and I’m sorry. I... I don’t... I don’t know how to make it up to you, ever. The only thing I do know is that I love you. I love you Bellamy. And obviously, I’m not even doing that right. And I ... I’m so sorry.” my voice broke at the end, unable to keep emotions from straining my words. 

 

In not more than a second he was in front of me, cradling my face in his hands while his thumbs were wiping away the stray tears that fell. He was shaking his head slowly and whispered ‘no’ as if to reassure me of something. 

 

“How could you even love a monster like me?” his voice was thick with self loathing and hidden hope for redemption.

 

“No Bell, no. If you truly were a monster as bad as you say you are, you wouldn’t be able to love your sister, your friends, your people as much as you do. You wouldn’t sacrifice everything for them, you wouldn’t even try to save them. But you did, Bellamy. And in my eyes, you’re my hero.  ** _ ** _Hopgiva_**_**.” 

 

His lips came crashing down on mine with a shock. I stilled for a second, holding my breath in surprise. But, as soon as I realised that I could breathe easier than before, I got lost in it instantly. And it was different than I had ever imagined:

 

...Their softness was unusual, from all the times he had a cut on his lip, one would never say that they’d feel like velvet touches...

 

“God Clarke, I love you more than anything in the world.” he whispered against my lips then captured them again with more fervor than before.

 

...When Bellamy was bad tempered in his passions, all of that changed in his kiss, it was like I was made of porcelain and he knew how to appreciate it’s delicacy and value... 

 

“I loved you even when you hated me and I thought that I could never love more than that but I was so wrong because now I love you even more than ever before.” he let out in one breath, breaking away from the kiss for only a second and then taking my lips once again.

 

...And never to forget, the sweetness of his love, coming to me in waves of different flavors...

 

__He tasted like joy and joy tasted better on Earth._ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Ai hod yu in. xoxo -QoM


End file.
